


Finding Five

by DCKIM



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fan Comics, Illustrations, Images Only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCKIM/pseuds/DCKIM
Summary: a jhin comic i drew after struggling with self harm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Finding Five

and here's 10 character so that ao3 will let me post this. hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
